It's You!
by starfireten
Summary: Inspired by bystanding-observer on Tumblr. "I'm the tour guide on your fancy package holiday au" but with Levy realizing that Gajeel was the same one who made her run late for her to start the tour.
**It's You!**

 **By Starfireten**

 **Prompt: "** **I'm the tour guide on your fancy package holiday au"**

 **I would like to thank bystanding-observer for giving me this prompt and I hope I did ya proud!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima :)**

Today was the day that Levy McGarden was giving a tour to the individuals who signed up for tour. She got up early in the morning, got everything organized, put on a cute summer dress and sandals, and finally placed her signature yellow headband with a flower on it.

"Okay…I think I have everything that I need..." She said, double checking that she had her bag with her necessities, including her wallet, I.D., cellphone, and one of her favorite novels _Hunger Games: Catching Fire_ , just in case.

Levy left her room, and headed towards lobby of the hotel when she suddenly was sent down to the ground with a _thump._

"Hey Shrimp, watch where you're going" A male voice expressed, with a slight gruff.

Levy looked up with puffed up cheeks, and immediately stood up. Before she had said anything, she stared at the man with black, greasy-like hair, piercings all over his face, and those dark red eyes. Usually those eyes scared a ton of people, but Levy was not one of them.

"Hey you needed to watch where you're going; you're the one who slammed into me!" She replied, with a glare towards the male.

"Psh, whatever Shrimp I'm leaving." He responded, as he decided to walk ahead of her.

The blue haired girl blushed with embarrassment, what did he just call her? She looked at the tall man walking forward and yelled out,

"Hey! The name Shrimp is not my name!"

He looked back at her and gave her a smirk. He had to admit, she was a cute kind of thing, but man she had a lot of spunk in her.

"Oh really, then what is your name Shorty?" He retorted, with that smirk still plastered on his face.

"The name is Levy. Levy McGarden." She countered, as she crossed her arms.

"Well, Shrimp I like that name much better and names Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." He said as he began to turn around and leave again. "See ya around."

She rolled her eyes and began to go on her way as well, she looked down at her wristwatch and it showed that she was five minutes late to start the tour.

' _Crap! That jerk got me late.'_ She thought, as she began to run to the lobby.

Finally after about ten minutes, Levy arrived to the lobby and gave a sigh of relief. She made it and the people did not seem too angry that she was a little late.

"I am sorry for being late, but hello! I am going to be your tour and my name is-"

"Well didn't think I would see you this soon Shrimp. Gihi!"

Levy's eyes widened as she looked to see that the same man who made her late, was also one of the individuals that signed up for the tour.

"It's you..." She responded as she let out a sigh.

She cannot seem to get away from this man, but no matter. The tour must go on!

"Anyway if you all please follow me we will start heading toward the buses." She said, as she guided the tourists.

As she helped some of the tourists onto the bus, she looked to see that Gajeel had something behind his back.

"Here, you left this when you fell..." He muttered as he shoved an item that belonged to her into her hands and then got onto the bus.

Levy looked down in her hands and noticed that item she supposedly dropped, was her novel! She looked back toward where he past her and was shocked. She noticed a small piece of paper in her book that had said,

' _Here. By the way this is a good book; maybe we can discuss it sometime ;)'_

She blushed a little bit, as she looked to see that there was a number also written on that paper. Maybe that guy isn't so bad after all….

 **THE END!**

 **I hope this is good, and I hope you leave a favorite and/or a review! I really enjoyed this story and I'm proud that I actually could write a Gale fanfic! Have an awesome day!**


End file.
